This Torture Made Our Love Stronger
by afreakingturtle
Summary: This is a short one-shot I randomly wrote about Kane and AJ Lee. It IS depressing and sad :' But also a lil happy towards the end. : Oh and the Undertaker is in this too and I was EXTREMELY stereotypical with how he's portrayed in this story. Nonetheless, R&R!


**This is a one-shot I wrote between Kane and AJ Lee. I hope you like it! Btw, it's very sad and depressing but also a little happy**

**especially since Kane does something he never does towards the end.**

I was sitting at the desk, typing away. Kane was sitting on the windowsil, watching the rain. I smiled because I thought I was sweet how he was so

fascinated by rain. I on the other hand didn't care for rain. Especially when it thundered. Right then thunder stuck and I jumped out of my seat. Kane looked

at me and even though it was in his own wierd way where he didn't really show it, he was smiling. "Don't you make fun of me. Not all of us can sit and

watch the rain and listen to thunder without freaking out!" I said. He smiled once again, in that wierd way, and turned to look back at the rain. I walked

and sat in front of him on the windowsil. I watched it along with him, until a huge bolt of lightning and thunder struck and the power went out. I gasped.

"Kane!" I yelled. "It's just the power AJ. There's no reason to freak out." he said. My husband was wrong. There was a reason to freak out over the

power being off. At least for me there was. I was terrified of the dark. I was so scared I hopped in his lap and buried my head in his chest.

"Kane, you know I don't like the dark. Especially after what happened." I whimpered. He rapped his large arms around me gently and sighed.

"I know, AJ. I'm sorry it ever happened." he said back. What happened was his brother, the Undertaker. 'Taker had found out about Kane and I

and he went on a rampage. Undertaker said he had never felt so betrayed by anyone. He asked Kane how he could love something to fragile and loving.

Kane answered to him saying that he loved me and that through the Undertaker off the edge. Undertaker eventually kidnapped me and kept me locked up

somewhere in Death Valley. It was the worst thing to ever happen to me. He would torture me and ask me how I could possibly love Kane. How I

could love someone that was so repulsive. But he wasn't repulsive to me. Undertaker wanted me to tell him that I hated Kane, but I couldn't.

That's what would set Undertaker off and he would hit me and leave me chained up in the dark, all alone. He's the reason I'm so terrified of the dark.

The reason I'm afraid to go almost anywhere alone. After 'Taker let me go after weeks in that hellhole , I found Kane and told him everything the Undertaker

did to me. Kane was boiling with rage but I told him not to do anything. I didn't want 'Taker coming after me again for snitching. After that I went

into a very depressed state. I barely ate or went anywhere. The WWE Universe was starting to notice the change in me and my weight and so were

my co-workers and family. One night I just decided to give up. I couldn't live another second know the Undertaker might be out to get me. I quit the WWE.

Everyone was devastated because they knew this was all I ever wanted. All I wanted since I was a little girl was to be a pro wrestler in the WWE and I

finally had that. But then I through it all away which only made matters worse. I started to get anxiety wherever I did go. One day I fainted and Kane

rushed me to the hospital. They said if he hadn't been there to save me, I would've died from heartbreak. The docters were able to steady my heart rate

and prescribe me pills that would help the depression. I started seeing a psychiatrist and I told her everything. Everything slowly got better.

Kane and I got married. I signed a contract with the WWE that made me only partially retired. Which ment I would get a couple promos every few

months and a match every now and then but nothing too big. I wasn't ready for that yet. Here I am, a year later with a happy marriage. With the

job of my dreams living life happily. Even after what happened to me, even after what Kane's own brother did to me, I still love him. Kane

brings me happiness and that's all that matters to me. The power flew back on. "Kane?" I said lifting my head up and trying to hold back tears.

"Yes?" He answered. "I love you. You saved me, and without you I would've died. Thank you so much for everything you do for me." I said.

And at that moment, Kane truly smiled and answered back by saying, "I love you, too." The rest of the night wasn't so scary. I fell asleep in Kane's

arms as he watched me sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this. It was a random thought up story that I just HAD to write. :) R&R!**


End file.
